John Sayle
John Sayle is probably the most know ChuckleVision writer who has worked on the series since it has first started but actually wrote ChuckleHounds the preceding series before ChuckleVision was born. He started writing for ChuckleVision but actually started writing his first script in 1968 for The Dave Allen Show before moving onto the the famous Two Ronnies. Episode he Wrote John Sayle wrote 130 episodes of ChuckleVision between 1987-2009, making him the most prolific ChuckleVision writer of all time, not including the ChuckleHounds, and the second most-prolific comedy scriptwriter of all-time, surpassed only by Roy Clarke's record of 295 episodes of Last of the Summer Wine. Series 1 # Breakfast Telly (or Breakfast as titled on the Series 1 DVD) # Dance # Sport # Movies # Fitness # Halloween Special (Also known as Halloween) # Antiques # Travel # Fashion # Magic # D.I.Y # Open Ear # Traditional Christmas (Also known as Christmas) Series 2 # Clean Up # Australia # Nature Watch # Music # Hobbies # Christmas Special # Farming # U.F.O. # Invention # Hi-Tech # Puppets # Fishing # Circus Series 3 1. Stand and Deliver 2. Parks and Wreck-Reactions 3. Home Helpless 4. Shipshape-Less 5. Window Wind-Ups 6. Trouble in Store 7. On the Move 8. Cabbies and Chips Series 4 # Plumb Crazy # Telephone Traumas # Market Forces # The Great Outdoors # Careless Caretakers # Carpet Capers # Shore Thing # On the Trail # Movie Moguls Series 5 # Ducks and Grouses # In the Ring # On the Radio Series 7 # Power Play # The Barge # Pick Your Own # The Final Frontier # Monkery Business Series 8 # The Exterminators # Marquee Madness # Chucklestein # Lock In # Finders Keepers # Costa Lotta Series 9 # Chuckles in Charge # Wheels of Misfortune # Loch Aye # Lord Chuckle # Oh Dear What Can the Mattress Be? # Kidnapped Series 10 # Gold Rush # New Pages # Outward Bounders # The Shout # Flat Broke # Sleepwalker # The Gathering Series 11 # Garden Pests (With assist from Nigel Crowle) # Matchstick Men # Brazil Nuts # Chairmen Chuckles (With assist from Tony Husband) # Stargazing (Idea came from Phillip Newnham) # Chuckle and Hide # Comic Relief Special Series 12 # No Pets Allowed # Spaced Out # King of the Mill # The Maltby Falcon # Out for the Count # The Real Dan Series 13 # Dim Waiters # Fowl Play # Cousins at War # Knights to Remember # Hairs Apparent # Lost and Floundering # Ghillie Me, Ghillie You # Silence is Golden Series 14 # Safe and Sound # Flat and Apartmental # On the Hoof # Out of this World # All Clued Up # Chips that Pass in the Night # Mission Implausible # The Hidden Genius # Run Robot Run # That Ol' Chuckle Magic # The Men from the Monastery Series 15 # Messy Xmas # Magnetic Distraction parts 1, 2 & 3 # The Purple Pimple Trilogy Kidnap, Mutiny & Escape # War of the Hoses Series 16 # For Peat's Sake # No Getting Away # On the Verge # Which Witch is which? # The Return of the Purple Pimple # The Whole Tooth # Can of Worms # Bringing Home Dan Series 17 # A Job Well Done # The Chuckle & The Pea # Highway Robbery # Smugglers # The Real Purple Pimple # One's Bitten Two's Shy Series 18 # Barryella # Skipshape # Sushi & Sumo # Tennis Menace # Chuck Bodgers Series 19 # Et Tu Chuckle # Spook When You're Spooken To # Strictly Chuckle # Driving Ambition # Muscling In Series 20 # Super Heroes Super Zeroes # Galloping Grandads Series 21 # Cops and Jobbers Category:John Sayle Category:ChuckleVision Category:Writers